the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Dead Part 2 (Main Series)
The Walking Dead Main Series is a fictional TV series which takes storylines and characters from some of the existing fictions of The Walking Dead Franchise. It follows the story of a man who will do whatever it takes to protect his family when the entire world becomes unsafe from mass murdering undead, as he is forced onto the road in search of sanctuary and stability while also becoming one of the leaders in retaking America. Seasons |-|One= Season One Episode One : Days Gone Bye What starts off as just a normal day for Rick Grimes soon turns into hell for himself, as well as the rest of the world, when he is fatally shot in the line of duty and falls into a coma just as the outbreak begins which leaves Shane Walsh to take charge of the King County police station as individuals start to act strangely around town with intents of murder while Shane is also faced with the duty of protecting the wife of his friend and their son. Episode Two : Dead Reckoning Emerging from a coma that he has been in for months, Rick Grimes immediately sets out to find his missing son and wife in a world that has been ravaged by the walking dead which leads to him having some special encounters. Meanwhile, a camp outside of Atlanta are in need of more supplies which leads to Glenn Rhee being put in charge of a team to go into Atlanta and forced out of his comfort zone as he works better alone. Episode Three : Guts Finding himself rescued by Glenn Rhee and taken to the rest of Glenn's group who have been forced to hold up in a shopping mall due to his actions, Rick must face the consequences of his actions and the danger he has put them all in and find a way for them to escape from the mall before the undead manage to break into the mall and feast on them. Meanwhile, back at the survivor camp, Shane must keep the group under control. Episode Four : Tell It To The Frogs Having been reunited with his family, Rick settles into the camp with the rest of the survivors but with the guilt of leaving one of their own behind in the city and the decision being made for everyone to be trained in order to defend themselves, Rick leads a group back into Atlanta which has them meeting another group while, in the camp, tensions rise between some of the survivors over new developments and one is driven by dreams. Episode Five : Wildfire With the camp now armed, training to get the survivors prepared to defend themselves begins as they grow closer together but when a sudden attack on camp leads them all devastated, the group are forced to move on after they deal with the aftermath which causes them to meet new friends as they search for a safe new home but with little options left for them, the group find themselves with only one desperate option, the CDC. Episode Six : A Certain Doom Finding themselves inside the safety of the CDC, the group are in the debt of Edwin Jenner, the lone scientist who has been desperately working to understand the virus and possibly cure it but has recently lost all of his research. With some time to rest without threats among them, the group attempt to recover from everything but when it is learned the CDC will explode and Edwin refuses to let them out, the group struggles to escape. |-|Two= Season Two Episode One : Miles Behind Us Leaving the ruins of Atlanta, Rick and group head as far away from Atlanta as they can in search of sanctuary which takes them to a guarded community which holds hopes of starting a new life. However, when they find that safety is a lie, the group are forced back on the road which only worsens the situation for them when the group is trapped on a vehicle jammed highway as a horde passes by, leaving them with a missing member. Episode Two : Bloodletting With Frank still missing, the group split up in an attempt to find him before it is too late which causes one of their own to be shot and left in a dangerous position as the one who shot him takes some of the group to a possible sanctuary in an effort to save them while the rest keep searching. However, to have even a chance at saving their endangered friend, a run to the nearby and overrun high school is needed to be made by two. Episode Three : Save The Last One As Carl's life hangs in the balance, the Grimes family desperately awaits Shane and Otis's return to the farm while Shane and Otis themselves struggle to escape the death trap that is the overrun high school, leading to Shane awakening something within himself. Meanwhile, the group are continuing their search for Frank but as the woods become more and more infested with the undead, they are left with no option but to abandon it. Episode Four : Cherokee Rose Being allowed to settle onto the Greene family farm until Carl fully recovers from his wound, the group get to know their new neighbors while they also continue their search for a missing Frank. However, they soon find the farm's well is at risk due to a "swimmer" inside of it which leaves the group to try and handle the situation carefully while Lori finds herself handling her own situation as she hires Glenn and Maggie for something big. Episode Five : Chupacabra Still unable to find Frank, the group are slowly beginning to give up on their search but a new discovery gives them some hope as Daryl keeps pushing himself to find the lost son which causes him to be put in a deadly position. Meanwhile, Glenn finds himself in an awkward position and the group try to get closer to the Greene family while Hershel tries to set boundaries and tensions start to rise between some members of the group. Episode Six : Secrets With new found hope, the group continues their search for the lost member while Carl starts to recover from his wound as the group also sends out a team back to Wiltshire Estates in hopes of being able to scavenge the supplies left back there. Meanwhile, the residents of Greene family farm decide that they want the group to train them on how to defend the farm as Lori acquires the help of Glenn and Maggie to deal with herself. Episode Seven : Pretty Much Dead Already After the secrets have been let out, boundaries divide the group and their hosts as they argue on how to deal with the undead while Rick makes an attempt to understand Hershel's point of view on the subject while the secret holders deal with the aftermath of the reveals. Meanwhile, Shane starts to grow dangerous for himself and the people around him which leads to a standoff between him and Steve as a tragic discovery is made. Episode Eight : We Are The Walking Dead In the aftermath of the barn massacre, Hershel loses himself and makes an attempt to force the group off of the farm which leaves the group having to convince him to let them stay while two of their own members go through a suicide pact that leaves Rick to reveal a huge secret. Later, one of the Greene family suddenly falls sick which leaves Rick and Glenn to head into town and look for a grieving Hershel who has gone off alone. Episode Nine : Triggerfinger Still dealing with their learning of being infected, the farm residents struggle to decide on their future of a very certain doom as Lori heads off on her own when Beth's condition starts getting worse and their missing three haven't returned, leaving her in great danger need of rescuing. Meanwhile, Rick and Glenn find Hershel and attempt to convince him to return which leads to the three having an encounter with a very dangerous group. Episode Ten : 18 Miles Out Having made the decision to get their prisoner away from the farm, now that his wound has healed, and give him a fair chance of survival, Rick and Shane escort Randall to an abandoned public works station where it all breaks apart between the two partners and puts the three of them in danger. Meanwhile, Beth tries to make a crucial decision which leaves her family trying to save her and Glenn attempts a hunt for supplies to man up. Episode Eleven : Judge, Jury, Executioner After discovering that Randall's group are hunting for them in the woods as well as learning of Randall's past history with the Greene family, it is decided among the group that it is too risky to allow him to be free but are now faced with the decision of what to do with him which leaves one of their own worried for their humanity as Carl commits actions that have some dangerous consequences on the group as they are hunted and found. Episode Twelve : Better Angels Recovering from their loss of more than just their friend, the group start making attempts in order to prepare for the quickly approaching winter when some of their group become hostages when some of Randall's old group, the Living, arrive at the farm, seeking some vengeance. Meanwhile, Shane is quickly losing himself to insanity and after, Lori denies him one final time, tries for his own revenge, leaving one of the Grimes to act. Episode Thirteen : Beside The Dying Fire Having been forced to kill Shane in defense, Carl and Rick find themselves forced to fend for themselves as a large undead herd invade the farm after having been drawn to it by the previous shootout. Meanwhile, their friends in the rest of the group attempt to hunker down and defend the farm but when the undead grow to an overwhelming amount, the group find themselves forced to abandon the lands as they suffer some sad loss. Episode Fourteen : What Lies Ahead Forced to leave the farm in ruins, Rick leads the group onwards to their previous destination of Fort Benning only to find it completely overrun and undefendable which leaves the group with no where else to go as the winter starts setting in. With no other option but to scavenge what they can, the group moves in circles across rural Georgia, searching house to house in desperate hope until two of them make a very hopeful discovery. |-|Three= Season Three Episode One : Safety Behind Bars Having discovered the prison, the group works together in order to start clearing it out so they may have the sanctuary, to start a new life, that they have been wanting for a while. However, while it goes well at first, one of their own ends up being bitten and a rash decision leaves him with a chance to survive but some risks are in need of being made while the group also finds themselves having to deal with some, still living, prisoners. Episode Two : Killer Within Settling into the prison well, despite previous intentions, the group are starting to actually look forward to the future as Dale recovers from the amputation but when an enemy makes a sudden return and unleashes a big flood of dead onto them, the group are left to work with the prisoners in order to fight for their home but some sacrifices have to be made. Meanwhile, Sasha is struggling to stay alive with the help of her saving stranger. Episode Three : Sick Working to recover from the attack launched on them, the group aren't given a moment to rest when another murderous act is committed on them, dividing the prisoners and the group as they attempt to learn who their murderer is. Meanwhile, another one of their group snaps and goes into a suicidal rampage, leaving the rest to try and help him before he gets himself killed while the group find themselves in a largely similar situation. Episode Four : Seed With things having subsided for the moment, the group works on their future with Glenn and Maggie going on a run for supplies which leads to a dangerous encounter while the group continues to clear out the prison and discover a missing friend. However, Dexter has grown tired of the treatment he has received and attempts to convince people to work with him and kick Rick and his main followers out which leads to a chaotic shootout. Episode Five : The Heart's Desire When both a stranger and another missing friend arrives at the prison, the group finds itself getting bigger as they start managing to improve their life at the prison when one of them ends up bitten and doesn't share the same fortune as Dale did. Meanwhile, Carol falls into a state of depression after what she has gone through and a new development, causing her to commit a terrible act which causes more tension between the group. Episode Six : When The Dead Come Knocking Believing that Rick is longer fit for leadership, the group forms a committee among them while Carol starts to take a strange turn. Meanwhile, the realization that the time Glenn and Maggie were supposed to have come back from their run has passed, Rick leads a team to the nearby town of Woodbury that Michonne and Sasha had previously heard of to be populated and dangerous as Andrea and Dale decide to step it up as parents. Episode Seven : The Best Defense With a portion of their group away, the remaining prison residents await their return as the ones who remain continue preparing the prison for their future lives inside of it but with more and more time passing before the group returns, it is finally decided for Tyreese to try and find them as Daryl and Oscar, outside Woodbury, get anxious while two strangers suddenly appear at the prison, seeking sanctuary, but are unable to be trusted. Episode Eight : This Sorrowful Life Having escaped from Woodbury, the escapists make their way back to the prison with tensions rising among them which only worsens when they must take a detour to save a family that is in danger while, at the prison, the group there are becoming desperate to see their missing friends again. Meanwhile, Dale and Tyreese go out on a supply run which has them finding danger as Andrea and Axel go on their own mission gone wrong. Episode Nine : Home Back in the safety of the prison, the group start recovering from everything they have gone through recently as they also aim to prepare for the worst and Glenn plans to make a big move but when the biggest moment of his life comes to pass, the Governor launches a small attack of vengeance on the prison, having managed to find it in thanks to two survivors who had been previously turned away by the group, forcing a small fight. Status Examples Characters |-|One= Season One King County Prison Escaped Convicts 1st Cavalry Division Atlanta Survivor Camp Jones Family Siggard Family Farm Dunlap Family Atlanta Nursing Home Tyreese's Group Center For Disease Control Miscellaneous |-|Two= Season Two King County Atlanta Survivor Camp Tyreese's Group Greene Family Farm Bush Family The Living Michonne's Group Miscellaneous |-|Three= Season Three King County Atlanta Survivor Camp Tyreese's Group Greene Family Farm Michonne's Group Meriwether County Correctional Facility Self Storage Facility Woodbury Mexican Family Miscellaneous